


lips like sugar, kisses like wine

by Fierysky



Series: Skimmons/Bioquake [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Making Up, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Jemma decides to spice up her love life with Daisy by making a sex tape. What could possibly go wrong?





	lips like sugar, kisses like wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



> For Florchis, thanks for chatting with me! I've had a time trying to get this fic right, and you helped me tremendously over the past few days :)
> 
> Title help from agentmmayy, who is a darling! <3
> 
> From AoSficnet2Tumblr prompt for adoption:  
> Skimmons. Jemma tries something new in the bedroom that she saw online to surprise Daisy. Daisy DOES NOT like it and it's awkward between them for the next few days.

“Candles, champagne and flowers,” Jemma peered at the list on her phone. “Fresh sheets, and new lingerie.” She gulped at the last items. “Tripod and video camera.”

She sneaked a glance at the equipment she'd already set up, her heart hammering. Whilst bored on a conference call, she'd Googled new things to try in the bedroom and the first result listed was making a sex tape. Jemma was scandalized but then decided to be brave and surprise Daisy.

“You’ve researched, and prepared,” Jemma muttered, padding to their closet. “It’s time to execute.”

Who would've thought that she, straitlaced Jemma Anne Simmons, would be planning bedroom shenanigans with a woman as smart and sexy and fun as Daisy?

Her stomach did somersaults as she touched the lace and satin nightie she purchased for the occasion.

Their adventure was about to begin.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, babe, this looks amazing!” Daisy enthused as she walked in the door. The apartment lighting was dimmed, candles were softly flickering and were those fresh flowers? Her lips parted when she saw Jemma in her new lingerie. “ _You_ look amazing.”

“Thank you," Jemma said, shyly. "You don't think it's too short or too-?"

Daisy dropped her bag on the floor and tugged Jemma close, brushing a gentle kiss on her lips. "It’s perfect. Just like you." The deep neckline and see-through lace was sexy as hell, but the fact that Jemma chose her favorite color, sky blue, made Daisy's heart skip a beat. “I’m so lucky,” she kissed Jemma's neck, her hands drifting to her girlfriend's hips. “What did I do to deserve you?"

Jemma sighed as Daisy nuzzled her neck. “Just being you.” Her eyes fluttered closed as Daisy's hand crept higher and higher to touch her lace panties.

"How about we skip dinner," Daisy's voice was husky with need. "So we can move on to what we both want." Jemma was so sexy in her nightie, and her pert breasts begged attention. She bent her head and sucked Jemma's nipple through the lace.  
Jemma gasped, arching her back as Daisy moved to suck the other nipple. Daisy’s hands were kneading her ass and they moved to pull her panties aside. And it was now Daisy's turn to gasp when she felt Jemma’s freshly shaved pussy, slick with wetness. She grinned mischievously and pushed Jemma against the wall in the foyer.

"I gotta taste you," Daisy murmured, kneeling to the floor.

Jemma used to be shy about receiving oral sex, but not anymore. She let Daisy pull down her lace panties and got comfortable, draping a leg over Daisy’s shoulder.

“This is so beautiful,” Daisy licked her slit. “And it’s all mine.”

Jemma ran her fingers through Daisy’s hair, her clit throbbing as she saw Daisy's dark head moving between her pale thighs. Daisy was eagerly licking her, teasing and touching and Jemma gave into the decadence of the sensations. Her orgasm came quickly, bright and light, as she moaned Daisy’s name.

She was still panting, head against the wall when Daisy pulled her panties back up and straightened with a smug smile.

“Let's go in the bedroom,” Daisy licked her lips, wanting to savor the taste of Jemma.

“I love you so much,” Jemma’s lower lip trembled. “You know that right?” She leaned over and kissed Daisy deeply, tasting herself on her mouth.

Daisy sighed and she felt her throat close up. Here she was, a high school drop out who’d made dubious life choices, but Jemma Simmons, PhD, PhD loved her.

“I love you too,” Daisy’s voice was raspy.

"Let's go then, darling," Jemma smiled, and they held hands walking to the bedroom.

* * *

 

“Damn! You went all out, babe,” Daisy praised when she saw an ice bucket with a frosted bottle of Champagne. She grabbed one of the three corkscrew openers that were laid out and deftly opened the bottle, while Jemma retrieved the champagne flutes from the dresser. Daisy cheered and Jemma giggled when the cork popped out, and lush bubbles exploded.

“To love, and new experiences,” Jemma toasted, clinking her glass with Daisy. She downed her drink, the sparkling bubbles tickling her nose. Daisy hadn't noticed the tripod by the nightstand, and Jemma was getting uneasy.

She was reaching for another drink when Daisy stopped her. "Easy on the bubbly, babe." She took Jemma's glass and placed it next to hers.

"I'm just, er, nervous," Jemma confessed, wringing her hands.

Daisy softened. She was Jemma's first time and first relationship and the thought of the trust her girlfriend placed in her, always made her heart full. "Come here," Daisy took Jemma's hand in her own. "Undress me."

Jemma bit her lip as she obeyed, pulling Daisy's top over her head, then unbuttoning her pants. Her breathing hitched as Daisy stood in only red scraps of lace.

"I thought about you when I put these on," Daisy murmured as she eased her bra straps down. "You were gone when I got up."

Jemma leaned over and kissed Daisy. "Sorry."

Daisy undid her bra, her nipples already hard, and she moaned when Jemma started kissing then sucking on her nipples. She could cum just from Jemma suckling her.

"Let's not get ahead." Jemma raised her head, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright. "We have all night."

Daisy laughed, heading to the bed.

“It’s now or never,” Jemma thought, and she went to the tripod, to press record on the video camera.

A shriek sounded.

“What the hell is that?” Daisy’s eyes were wide, her mouth dropping open.

Jemma turned around, with a devious smile. “Just something I saw online and wanted to try.”

“Is that a damn camera?” Daisy dashed for her top and held it in front of her body.

“Why- yes,” Jemma soothed. “But it ours and-”

“Turn it off,” Daisy screeched. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t-, well, it was supposed to be a surprise,” Jemma stammered, her heart sinking. “I-”

“Dinner was a surprise,” Daisy bit out. “Your ass in that lingerie was a surprise. A _sex tape_ is not a fucking surprise.”

Jemma froze, as her eyes filled with tears. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“No, it’s okay,” Daisy was feeling foolish now. “I mean, it’s not okay. I don’t want to record this. But I don’t want you to feel bad.”

And they both grew still because there was no way Jemma _wouldn’t_ feel bad.

“Babe, sorry I yelled,” Daisy started to apologize. “I didn’t mean-”

“Not a problem!” Jemma forced a smile as she turned the camera off. “Thank you for telling me your preferences. I should’ve asked.”

Daisy’s blood ran cold. Jemma only got this formal when she was really hurt.

“Jem, ” she began.

“I am perfectly fine,” Jemma blinked rapidly and dashed away the tears that escaped. “I apologize if this upset you in any way. If you’ll excuse me-” And Jemma slammed into the bathroom and locked the door.

“Shit,” Daisy sighed, reaching for her glass of champagne, downing it in a gulp.

 

* * *

 

To say the next few days were awkward would be an understatement.

Daisy was a notorious deep sleeper and late riser, but she’d made an effort to set her alarm to catch Jemma before she got ready for work. But she was gone, her side of the bed and room neat as a pin.

“Long day at the lab,” Jemma chirped when she came in later at night, avoiding Daisy’s eyes. “Working on a last minute project, I’ll be on my laptop!” And she shut herself in the second bedroom that was used as an office. At bedtime, she dove under the covers and scooted over to the edge, turning her back.

She was in regular PJs now, a brushed cotton Wonder Woman set that Jemma only wore when she was sick.

“Babe?” Daisy spoke up, hesitantly.

“Long day tomorrow,” Jemma mumbled. “Good night.”

By day 3, Daisy was in a state of panic. She loved Jemma, how could they get through this?

 

* * *

 

Jemma sniffled as she left work.

She was so tired, that she couldn’t pretend to remain in the lab, and avoiding Daisy was wreaking havoc on her mentally. She dejectedly made it to her apartment, hoping Daisy was working late. She’d messed up so badly, and didn’t know how to fix it. After all, Daisy used to be a hacker, she wouldn’t want anything on tape.

“You’re so stupid.” Jemma wiped away her tears as she opened the apartment door.

And gasped.

The apartment was flickering with a multitude of candles, and the fragrance of flowers perfumed the air.

There were bouquets of lilacs and violets on all surfaces, and the fragrance was heady.

“What in the world” Jemma exclaimed, taken aback, but when Daisy appeared, her jaw dropped, as all words left her mind. “Um, hello?”

“Uh, you like?” Daisy was furiously blushing now, twirling a lock of hair.

Jemma had to clasp a hand over her mouth to stop a laugh that was bubbling. “Is that a TARDIS onesie?” Because Daisy Louise Johnson, who was bored four minutes into a Doctor Who episode, was wearing a bright blue adult onesie, fashioned as the TARDIS, complete with “Public Call Police Box” embroidered on the front.

“If I could go back in time,” Daisy began and then scowled when Jemma dissolved into laughter. “Hey! This is my apology.” She stepped forward and took Jemma’s hand. “If I could go back in time, I wouldn’t have shouted and cursed at you. I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, no,” Jemma cupped Daisy’s face with her hands. “I’m sorry for putting you on the spot. I was trying to be daring. And went about it the wrong way.” And she kissed Daisy’s nose, thoroughly enchanted.

Daisy leaned into Jemma’s palm. “You wanting to try new things, that’s never wrong. It makes me happy you trust me.”

Jemma’s eyes filled with tears as she and Daisy embraced, her heart finally at ease. 

“Miles blackmailed me with one,” Daisy blurted into Jemma’s neck. "With a sex tape." This was a deep secret she’d never told anyone, it was too shameful.

Jemma pulled away, her brow wrinkling. “That bastard did what?”

“When I’d wanted to get out of hacking and go legit.” Daisy frowned at the memory. “He’d needed me for a couple more jobs and told me he’d post it online if I didn’t do what he said.”

“That son of a bitch!” Jemma was angry now, as Daisy’s words sank in.

  
“Been there, done that, got the t-shirt,” Daisy said wryly. “I didn’t mean to freak out on you-”

“No,” Jemma shook her head, her dark hair swaying. “I don’t blame you.”

“So let’s start over,” Daisy pulled Jemma towards their tiny kitchen. “I’m thinking dessert for dinner, then wine and a Doctor Who marathon?”

“But you said it’s a sexist show that probably failed the Bechdel test?”

“Which is why I need to catch up to support the new lady Doctor!” Daisy grinned. She was happy now, glad they’d made up and almost skipped to the kitchen counter. “This is for you.” She pointed to a gift bag and hoisted herself on the counter, eager for Jemma’s reaction.

Jemma laughed, taking her blazer off, and draping it on a bar stool. “My own TARDIS PJs!” she gasped in surprise as she opened the silver and blue bag. It was a pretty outfit, a flirty blue tank with matching tiny shorts, with white piping for the windows and lettering on the top. “Thank you,” Jemma hugged Daisy, inhaling her scent. “Join me in the shower, love?”

Daisy nodded and smiled as she slid off the counter. She linked their hands as they strolled to the bedroom, lovers who were each other’s best friends.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Skimmons, I hope it's okay! I love these ladies, and I really enjoyed writing them in a romantic setting!
> 
> Feedback and comments are welcome!  
> P.S I will forever be bitter that we didn't get a Jemma and Daisy scene in the finale.
> 
> Thanks to my beta Alina! <3


End file.
